


the archangel with the demon blood

by merbearthewholockian



Series: the archangel and the seraph universe [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Sam Winchester, Archangel Sam Winchester, M/M, Season 5 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merbearthewholockian/pseuds/merbearthewholockian
Summary: Team Free Will gets a visitor at Gabriel's safehouse.





	the archangel with the demon blood

When Castiel went outside to clear his head, he didn’t notice the demon standing just outside the wards protecting Gabriel’s safehouse. He was too worried about his angel and what he had told the seraph just moments before. Surely Sam would figure out another way to stop the apocalypse without destroying himself. Wouldn’t he?

  
Castiel started walking away from the safehouse when he suddenly heard Sam’s true voice scream in his head.

  
_HELP!_

  
Castiel turned and ran back inside the safehouse only to find Sam on the floor, writhing in pain. Gabriel and Dean were crouched next to him, unable to calm him down.

  
“Find it.” Sam grunted. Sweat was pouring down his face.

  
“Find what, Sam?” Dean asked.

  
Castiel turned his head towards the living room window and saw a pair of milky yellow eyes staring back at him. “There’s a demon outside.”

  
Gabriel shook his head. “That’s impossible. No demon can get this close. I made sure of it.”

  
“I don’t think this is an ordinary demon, Gabriel,” Castiel said, “Look.” He pointed out the window.

  
The archangel turned to see what Castiel was pointing at and his eyebrows raised up in shock. “We need to move Sam, now.”

  
Dean stood up quickly, nodding his head once. “Alright, let’s do this.”

  
Gabriel and Dean both grabbed one of Sam’s arm and lifted the archangel between the two of them. “Let’s move him to my lair. He’ll be safe there.”

  
Dean stared at him. “You have a lair?”

  
“You don’t?” Gabriel retorted. “C’mon, we don’t have time for this.”

  
The two of them dragged Sam out of the living room and down a hallway before stopping in front of a metal door, while Castiel followed behind them with his angel blade raised.

  
Gabriel spoke a few words in Enochian, then the door swung open. “In here. Hurry!”

  
The four of them made their way into the warded room. Gabriel and Dean gently laid Sam down on the floor.

  
“Stay here.” Gabriel ordered. “Cas and I will distract the demon.” He flicked his archangel blade into existence and he and Cas ran out the door.

  
Dean watched them leave, then turned back to his brother shaking on the floor. “Hang in there, Sammy. We gotcha.”

\--------

  
Gabriel flew him and Castiel outside and strolled out to meet the demon.

  
“Why hello there, stranger! Fancy meeting you here.” Gabriel smirked at the woman in front of him.

  
“Gabriel. So nice to meet you.” The prince of Hell flashed her yellow eyes. “I believe you have something that belongs to your brother.”

  
“How about this? I’ll let you live if you tell my brother he isn’t getting his hands on Samael.”

  
“Oh, he wouldn’t like that. I promised him I’d bring him his prize and I’ve never broken a promise.”

  
“There’s a first time for everything. Now scram, you little demon.” Gabriel began to raise his hand before Castiel stepped out in front of him with his angel blade raised.

  
“Do not even think to place yourself in Samael’s presence. You will be destroyed if you try.” Castiel let his grace out in a show of power.

  
Dagon smiled. “Try and stop me.” Then she charged the two angels.

\--------

  
Sam’s screams grew louder and longer. Dean watched in horror as his brother was fighting his own body. “C’mon Sam you can fight this!”

  
“Unngh..Dean.” Sam mumbled into the floor. The cravings were too powerful for him to fight. He tried to calm himself down, but nothing he did seemed to be working. Something was off about the cravings this time.

  
“Sam! Stay with me!” Dean shouted in between Sam’s moans. He prayed to God save his little brother, even though he knew he wouldn’t get an answer.

  
“Cas. Gabriel. Hurry!” The hunter did the only thing he could do and prayed the two of them would come back soon.

\--------

  
Castiel landed flat on his back with Dagon on top of him. “Look at the once mighty Castiel. How far you’ve fallen.” She raised her hand and his angel blade flew into it.

  
Dagon prepared to strike when she was knocked off of him with a powerful blast of energy. Gabriel appeared in Castiel’s line of vision and helped him up. Castiel nodded his thanks and started toward the prince of Hell.

  
Dagon laughed. “Lucifer can’t wait to tear you apart. It will be so delicious once he gets Samael under his control and he uses your own brother to do it.”

  
“That will never happen. I won’t allow it.” Castiel said as he stopped in front of the demon getting up off the ground.

  
“Of course it will. You just aren’t with the program yet.” Dagon then bashed the side of the seraph’s head with the hilt of the angel blade, knocking him off balance. “Lucifer will have Samael, and there’s nothing you can do to st-"

  
Dagon’s words were cut off when a blade was shoved through her throat. As she fell, Gabriel tore his blade out of her throat and said, “That’s enough of that. Now, let’s get back to Sam.”

  
He had just finished speaking when they heard Dean’s frantic prayer. Gabriel grabbed Castiel’s arm and flew them both inside, where they found the archangel screaming with his Voice and Dean passed out with blood trickling from his ears.

  
“Gabriel, what’s wrong with him?” Castiel frantically asked as he knelt beside Sam.

  
“I don’t know. Killing Dagon should have broken whatever has a hold on him. Move over so I can look.” Gabriel placed two fingers on his little brother’s forehead, closed his eyes, and pushed with his grace.

  
He stayed like that for a few minutes until his eyes flew open. “It’s Famine. He still has a hold on him. If we don’t break it, Lucifer will use it to draw Samael to him.”

  
Castiel was horrified. His archangel was in trouble, and they had no idea how to fix it.

\--------

  
Meanwhile, in an abandoned warehouse, a fallen archangel smirked. He may have lost one of his princes of Hell, but he still had a few tricks up his sleeve. Famine’s influence would prove useful to break Samael’s little seraph’s heart and bring the young archangel into the fold.

  
He just needed to be patient.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank y'all for being patient with me! Sometimes I run out of creative juices and I finally found some! 
> 
> Yay me! 
> 
> Come cry with me about the end of Supernatural at my Tumblr @smashalecki. 
> 
> Also, if you're going to SPNJax, let me know! I would love to meet y'all!


End file.
